Iron Dragon Slayer's Wife?
by doll13th
Summary: What will happen if Lucy suddenly woke up as Gajeel's wife in an unfamiliar place? Gajeel x Lucy ...just an experiment c:
1. Chapter 1

**IRON DRAGON SLAYER'S WIFE?**

_(A Fairy Tail FanFic)_

I do not own Fairy Tail but I always wish Loke is real.

Gajeel x Lucy

_AngeL .. †0218-2112†

.

.

She looked at him with hatred. She hates his every move, his black shirt, pants, shoes and hair, his red eyes, his voice, his very presence, everything about him. She was sitting on the bed and was staring at him just so she could hate him more. He was checking the shopping bags as if looking for something of which she doesn't care to know. Then she saw his face lighten as he separates two shopping bags from the rest and put them on the same bed on which she was sitting.

"Here, I bought you new clothes so you could change that soiled ones you're wearing." His face was serious and his voice demanding.

"Like hell I would." She answered with hatred.

The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked and looked at her with his red eyes. "Well it's up to you, _princess_." He hissed. Then taking the rest of the shopping bags he went out of the room slamming the door behind him.

The celestial mage sighed and looked outside the window only to see unfamiliar surroundings.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy…" She cried as she remembered her friends who must've been worrying for her now.

.

.

Yesterday, during their mission one of their enemies' can use magic to transfer a person from one place to another and unfortunately, Lucy was hit by the said spell. But before she had been "transferred", Lucy accidentally grabbed onto Gajeel who went with them.

They found themselves in a village with very few houses. It was a very simple village. All houses were made of wood and the people live by farming and hunting. But what's worse, they realized that they can't use their magic as if they were in Edolas but there were no weird trees or animals so it wasn't Edolas after all.

"Hey where did you brought me bunny girl?" Gajeel yelled.

"Well don't ask me 'coz I don't know either!" She snapped back. Then a man walked by followed by a flock of pink and yellow sheep. Without further ado, both mages ran to the man to ask for directions.

"Excuse us mister, but we are lost. Do you know how can we go back to Magnolia?" Lucy asked the man who seemed perplexed with her question. "What's Magnolia?"

Lucy and Gajeel looked at each other then back to the man. "It's our city," Gajeel explained. "But I haven't heard of that," the man answered.

"But you're not saying that this isn't Fiore?" Gajeel almost yelled at the man. "I haven't heard the name either."

Lucy fainted. The next thing she knew she was laying on a bed in a small room with walls made of wood. She scrambled out of bed and ran outside where she saw an old woman who was collecting the dried clothes from the clothes line.

"Excuse me," the woman turned around and seemed to recognize her. "Oh you're awake," the old woman smiled.

"Yah thanks," Lucy smiled back but she's wondering if how does the old woman knew her but she has a more important thing to ask so she set it aside. "I was wondering how I ended up here and if you have seen my companion?"

The woman, who returned to her task, looked at her and smiled, "your husband? He went to the town so he asked me to accompany you for the meantime."

"H-h-husband?" Lucy's face became red. "By the way I'm Anna, the landlady of that house."

"But you've got it wrong, we're not-"

"It's alright," Anna touched her arm. "I know you're too young but you're husband already explained so I understand."

Lucy put her palm on her forehead, "I-I think I'm going to faint again." She excused herself and went back to the room.

_Your husband already explained so I understand. _Lucy's mind re-played what Anna said. _Gajeel's my husband? Ugh! _The moment that dragon slayer arrive she's gonna greet him with a beating.

As if an answer, she heard the door opened followed by heavy footfalls going to her room. Then the door of her roomed opened to reveal Gajeel carrying several shopping bags. He had changed his attire into a simple black shirt and pants. Lucy's plan of beating him vanished when she realized that Gajeel was fearsome even without magic so she decided to stare at him with hatred instead.

.

.

Lucy sighed again. She decided she has already gathered enough hatred for Gajeel and that will be her strength to confront him. She walked out of the room and was greeted by a delicious smell. It seemed like Gajeel was cooking so she immediately proceeded to the kitchen.

"Hey!" She called from the kitchen door. But Gajeel only took a glimpse of her and returned to his cooking.

Lucy's patience was eroding, "why did you tell the landlady that you're my husband?" No answer.

"Hey I'm asking you!" This time Gajeel faced her and it was obvious that he's becoming impatient.

"I have to pretend you're my wife because there are no hotels or inns in this place and this is the only house for rent here but the landlady said this house has only one room and she won't let an unmarried couple to stay." The dragon slayer explained without pausing then went back to his cooking again.

"What?" Lucy gasped in disbelief. "But why didn't you ask for my opinion before deciding on matters like this?"

"Tch! How would I do that, bunny girl? You've fainted and I don't want you to spend the night outside in an unfamiliar place."

_He's concerned? _Lucy was quite shocked. "But still you shouldn't have lied-"

"Then go tell the landlady we're lying so that we'll spend the night outside!"

Lucy couldn't speak anymore so she stormed back to her room. Gajeel smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail but I always wish Loke is real.

_ AngeL .. † 030312 †

.

.

Lucy heard rapping at the door followed by Gajeel calling her, "oi bunny girl, dinner's ready." He was saying.

After staying for a while at her room, the celestial mage's anger has gradually dissipated that she finally realized that the dragon slayer was actually cooking a proper food for her knowing the fact that he doesn't really have to exert an effort for such because he can eat iron.

Gajeel's patience was on its limit yet he managed to stay calm just for the sake of having a place to stay while they are still "trapped" on an alien land. "Hey!"

The door burst open and Lucy walked past him without looking at him and proceeded to the kitchen.

Gajeel, who was expecting that Lucy will not come out unless he leave her alone, silently followed the blond to the kitchen and sat in front of her. "I-I burned the rice. But I still managed to save half of it that's why it smells terrible."

Lucy doesn't respond as she unemotionally served herself. Honestly, the celestial mage was amazed to know that Gajeel actually knows how to cook and the taste is not bad, she even enjoyed it.

The dragon slayer doesn't fail to notice the smile in Lucy's lips while eating assuring him that she liked it and he can't help but be proud. She's a princess after all.

"So… What's our plan tomorrow?" Gajeel asked.

"What plan?" Lucy asked back.

"How are we gonna escape from this place?"

Lucy slowly put down her chopsticks and stared at her plate, "I… Honestly don't know how or when to start."

Gajeel felt a little, just a little, sympathy for the blond. But it was her fault why they – especially him – were trapped in this place so she must also find a way for them to return.

"And why aren't you eating iron?" Lucy, sensing that Gajeel might just push her to find a solution alone, tried to change the topic. It's not that she doesn't want to help; she just doesn't want to be told what to do.

"Why? So that you alone can have the pleasure of eating the food I cooked?" Gajeel smirked. _Why do I even go through this effort when I can eat iron?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy snapped.

.

.

"Hey! Gajeel hey!" Lucy has just finished taking a bath when much to her dismay, she found Gajeel already asleep at the only bed in the whole house. The celestial mage stomped her foot and shook furiously the sleeping dragon slayer but he doesn't budge.

Lucy sighed. It's impossible that he's still asleep despite all her effort. "Fine!" The blond pushed him until he fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey what was that?" The dragon slayer jumped to his feet but Lucy was already laying snuggly on the bed. "And why are you sleeping on _my _bed?"

Lucy stared at him, "and where shall I sleep? On the couch? It's not even a couch; it's made of wood and wood and wood."

"For you-" Gajeel was cut off with a knocking at the door. Both mages looked at each other because they are not expecting a visitor especially at this hour of night.

The dragon slayer answered the door. "A-Anna?"

The old woman entered carrying an overwhelming number of large travelling bags, cases, chests, etc. "I'm sorry to disturb you but can I stay here for a while?"

Lucy, who rushed after Gajeel after hearing Anna's name, was shocked. _You can't stay here! _She wanted to tell the old woman yet she kept her mouth shut as she watched Gajeel helped Anna put her many bags inside the only bedroom. _Don't tell me she's gonna sleep at the bed?_

.

.

Finally, after all her bags already placed inside the room and the situation explained, Anna decided she'll sleep at the couch. But her many luggages left only a very narrow space in the bedroom that Lucy can't even sit on the floor.

After exchanging goodnights, Lucy and Gajeel went to the bedroom. "What are we gonna do now?" Lucy gasped.

"What's the big deal? She'll only stay for a week," Gajeel shrugged.

"You still don't get it do you?" Lucy sighed and stared at the dragon slayer with disbelief. "With her staying here for a week means we'll gonna pretend to be husband and wife for a week, dammit!"

"Huh?" Gajeel raised his brow, "what are you saying? I thought we're gonna return to Magnolia tomorrow? But if you want to stay here for a week that's fine with me." He smirked.

"Wha-?" Lucy blushed and shook her head furiously. "I don't!" She snapped at the grinning dragon slayer and went straight to the bed. "I'm going to sleep."

The dragon slayer lie beside her and Lucy jerked up, "hey hey hey!"

"What now? You're so noisy you know that?" Gajeel hissed.

"What makes you think you can sleep here on the bed beside me?"

"And where should I sleep? On Anna's bags?"

Lucy sighed, "fine!" Then she put a pillow between them, "but no crossing the pillow and the blanket is mine!"

"Whatever bunny girl," Gajeel smiled himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail but I think Zeref is damn cute, too!

_ AngeL .. † 032512 †

.

.

"So you're saying no one here has ever heard of Magnolia nor Fiore?" Gajeel asked Anna disbelievingly. How are they ever gonna find their way home when they don't even know where in Erathland – if they're really in Earthland – are they.

The old woman helped herself to another serving of rice before answering. It was Lucy who cooked their breakfast after waking so early in the morning. "Precisely. I take it you're from this place called Magnolia?"

Gajeel nodded.

"And you were brought here by magic?"

Gajeel nodded.

"And both of you can use magic?"

Gajeel nodded.

"Interesting… But even a kid won't believe that."

Gajeel literally fell on the floor. _This is gonna be a bigger problem than I thought._

.

.

Lucy has been a handful the whole morning. She cooked and ate breakfast and washed the dishes and cleaned the house acting as if Gajeel was not around. Of course the dragon slayer did try his best to talk to her but to no avail. Anna thought they're just quarrelling just like a normal couple would so she decided not to interfere and went to visit a friend she says.

"Oi, bunny girl what's really your problem, huh!" Gajeel cried at the blonde the moment Anna was no more in sight.

"Well stop acting as if you don't know!" Lucy snapped.

"How will I know if you won't tell me? I'm a dragon slayer, not a mind reader!"

"Well you're my problem, pervert!"

"Wha-?" Gajeel's mouth hung open. Pervert? Did she just call him a pervert? If Lucy had not been a girl, the dragon slayer could have sent her flying. Gajeel closed his fists and the celestial mage shot him a killing stare.

"What?" She snapped. But Gajeel chose to be sensible and carefully chose his words despite his emotion of mixed confusion and anger. "I don't get it at all."

He took a deep breath as he was trying to drive away his anger and remain rational with the blonde. "I don't get why you are acting this way and were calling me a pervert? You see, I haven't remembered anything that I have done for you to call me such. And if there is anyone who should be mad right now, it was me because it was your fault why we're trapped in here."

"What are-? Excuse me? M-my fault? I… I was…" Lucy was mentally arguing with herself. _Does it mean he doesn't remember a thing? Is he even telling the truth? Lucy you idiot! If he's telling the truth then I'm acting all stupid here getting mad for something he doesn't know! But wait he's a guy, he's just pretending not to know. Oh crap!_

"Well let me tell you, Mr. Dragon Slayer!" The blonde pointed the dark-haired mage and she started blushing. "L-last night… Y-y-you… You…" Lucy's face became even redder and she was trembling. _Do I have to tell him?_

Gajeel's world literally stopped for a millisecond. What was Lucy trying to say to him? Or maybe the best question is, what have he done to Lucy last night? Hell, he doesn't remember anything! But for sure he has done something that made her mad at him like that and even… called him a pervert. Pervert. The dragon slayer's face turned beet red and he felt like he doesn't want to know what happened last night. But there is a part in him that wanted to know.

He looked at the blushing – and trembling – celestial mage in front of him. _She's so damn cute._

Lucy mentally slapped herself. _Maybe he doesn't remember. Or maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it. Why do I even decide to tell him? I don't wanna tell him! I don't know how to tell him… I don't wanna tell him!_

Like an answer, Anna came rushing in looking excited. "Gajeel! Lucy! I have good news!" She was already panting the moment she came in.

"W-what news?" Lucy asked the poor old woman in front of them, relief washing over her.

"T-there… There is…"

"Let her catch her breath first, okay?" Gajeel reminded the blond.

"Sorry!" Lucy huffed before proceeding to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"There is a boat…" Anna gulped down the water before continuing. "A large boat of traders arrived in town. They claimed to be from Fiore."

"Really?" Gajeel and Lucy asked in unison. Because of her too much happiness, the blonde happily hugged the dragon slayer whom she hates just earlier and Gajeel doesn't seem to mind and even hugged her back.

"They said they'll gonna stay here for three days before going back to Fiore. Maybe you can come with them." Anna said, happy for the couple.

.

.

.

_THANK YOU SO MUCH for liking this story. This is originally Laxus x Lucy but while I was typing, Gajeel kept running in my mind. Anyway… I have this idea for the next chapter… Keyword: Amnesia. I don't know… *Shrug*_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail but I sure wish something romantic would happen to Lucy.

_ AngeL .. † 032612 †

.

.

Lucy woke up panting in the middle of the night because of a bad dream. Her heart was racing and she could feel her sweat coming out from every part of her body. A tear rolled from her eye as fragments of her dream crept in her memory…

"_Gray!" She saw Gray being attacked by an enemy; its sword piercing his heart. Lucy looked down on the land she was standing on and it was painted by the ice mage's blood. "No way…" She ran towards him but an unseen wall prevented her from touching him. "Gray! Wake up Gray! Please… Someone…. Someone help Gray please!" She looked around her and saw Erza fighting. "Erza!" She ran to the armored mage but was also unable to touch her. "Erza please help Gray!" But just then, another enemy slashed Erza on her back and she fell unconscious. "No! Erza!" Lucy screamed and screamed; she noticed the land turned an even darker red as Erza's blood mixed with that of Gray's. Then from a distance she heard the voice of Natsu and Happy. The death of Gray and Erza was too much for her to handle but she fought on and ran to where Natsu and Happy is. She saw them fighting the same enemies. It's absurd; she saw at least three yet they all looked the same. "Natsu… Happy…" She ran towards them just in time to see them fall just like Gray and Erza. "S-save… We must… save…" Natsu was still trying his best to get up despite his wounds. "We must… Save…" Together, the enemies slashed the poor dragon slayer, claiming his life. "…Lucy."_

The blonde shook her head furiously to drive the memory away. Her eyes widened when she realized that the enemy from her dream was the one who brought her in this unfamiliar place and in that same dream her friends are trying to save her. What really must have happened after she was transported here? What if that dream was showing her the actual event during that time? No way… She shuddered at the thought and her chest felt heavy.

Her chest really did feel heavy. There was something heavy on her chest and something warm beside her. She stiffened when she realized that something was clutching her left…er…breast and there was an even breathing on her right ear. The blonde's eyes narrowed and she slowly turned her head to her right.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~!" Lucy abruptly got up from the bed and crossed her arms to hide her chest. Her cheeks turned blood red and more sweat rolled at her back. "P-ppp… Pervert!"

Despite her scream, the iron dragon slayer remained peacefully asleep and oblivious; yet a smile was crossing his face.

.

.

"That's it?" Gajeel stared at the blushing mage in front of her.

"What do you mean that's it!" Lucy cried.

"That's the reason why you're calling me a pervert?" Gajeel was disappointed. He kind of thought more than that happened last night.

Lucy gritted her teeth, stomped her foot and walked away. Well she's a girl and she hates how Gajeel reacted at the incident as if it wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal!

Gajeel smirked. _She was really cute… _He loves how her expression changed from embarrassed, to shocked, to mad, to furious. And the way she stomped her foot and pointed him and everything. Being stuck here with her seemed like not a bad idea after all. He followed the blond to the kitchen where he saw her helping Anna prepare lunch. They have agreed to visit the traders from Fiore this afternoon and Gajeel was kind of bored so maybe annoying Lucy might be fun.

"So…" Gajeel seated himself on the chair in front of Lucy. She was slicing vegetables and beside her was Anna peeling some potatoes. "What's for lunch, honey?"

Lucy's head jerked up and blood came rushing to her cheeks making her blush a deep red. "H-ho… Hon-..?" She looked at Anna beside her and she was smiling. _Damn Gajeel!_

"I-I don't know! Why d-don't you make yourself useful instead of just sitting there?"

"Geez… You're still mad at me baby?" Gajeel chuckled and went beside her then put his arm around her shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry okay? It's not healthy for a couple to be always fighting you know."

Anna nodded in agreement. Lucy tightened her grip on the knife and shoved her elbow to his stomach. "I'm holding a knife here, just so you know." Lucy whispered bitterly.

Gajeel laughed and went back to sit on the chair in front of Lucy. "So Anna, do you wanna hear our love story?" The dragon slayer smirked showing his pointed teeth.

Lucy shot him a don't-you-dare look making Gajeel smile even more. "Well, I would love to hear that." The old woman approved.

.

.

.

_I woke up at 8:00 am realizing that it was Monday. I told myself, maybe I should write something today while I'm still in the mood. But of course I ate my breakfast first then talked to my dad in the webcam before he went to sleep… Then here it is… Thank you so much for those who are still reading this story. :) I did think about amnesia but maybe I'll write about it some other…er…chapters. Thank you. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fairy Tail but I also want to go on a job with Team Natsu!

_ AngeL ... † 032912 †

.

.

What a bunch of idiots.

Gajeel stared rather apathetically at the mages who ran havoc at their newly claimed building. Those dimwits really can't survive a single day without destroying something, he sighed. But it's not like he cares; he doesn't really give a damn.

What a waste. Then amidst the fray, something caught his attention: a pretty cute blond girl sitting on one of the bar chairs. What was her name again? Laki? Lacus? Lucille? Once, when he was still a member of Phantom Lord, that girl was introduced to him but now he could remember nothing but that her name starts with "L"; because he tends to forget those who are of no importance to him.

He kept watching her and from the distance, Gajeel could tell that she was aggravated. Maybe complaining again about her team mates? Oh yeah, she was a princess right? But why does she choose to go with those stupid mages who knew nothing but overdo a simple job?

What a bunch of idiots.

Noticing maybe the weight of stare at her back, the blond girl turned abruptly to his direction. Shit! He was caught staring at her. But her sharp stare suddenly softened and a touch of pink tinted her cheeks before turning back to Mira behind the bar counter. She must have said something to Mira because the white-haired beauty looked at his direction and gave him a knowing smile.

What the hell. If there is something he hates, that is the mystery of women; because he doesn't have time to decipher them. The dragon slayer felt exhausted just watching his weird guild mates so he decided to take a walk outside.

It's more peaceful here outside, he thought sarcastically. Now what should he do? Where should he go? Damn!

"Gajeel."

The dragon slayer stopped midway and turned to where the source of the voice was. "H-hey..." It was the blond girl. But what was she doing here?

"Hi," the blond said while blushing. Is she sick?

"What is it?"

"Gajeel, I... I want to talk to you..."

Gajeel raised his brow. "What do you think you're doing now?"

The blond girl blushed even deeper, her eyes glued to the ground. "Gajeel I... have always... liked you."

.

.

Lucy forcefully hit the chopping board with her knife and she shot killing stares at the dragon slayer in front of her. "I never remembered... something like that happens, _darling._" Her eyebrows twitched from extreme annoyance.

Gajeel laughed. "Memory loss now, huh, honey?" Anna gave a soft chuckle. She seemed to be amused by the young couple. "You could only imagine how clingy she was then," the dragon slayer continued while stealing brief glances at the blond. Her pissed off face was really amusing. "Then on one of our missions, we thought we're surely gonna die. We were severely wounded and trapped under the ruins."

.

.

Gajeel gripped his thigh where his deep wound was gushing with scarlet blood and he was slowly losing consciousness. Beside him was the priest who sent them the request and he was silently praying. And across him was the blond girl also full of bruises.

He chose this mission alone believing it to be a piece of cake, because the request only asked for someone to guard this priest for a day because he received a death threat. But who would have thought that a bunch of insanely powerful mages are after this priest? And he doesn't know that the blond girl followed him on the job.

"Gajeel..." He watched the blond girl crawled painfully towards him. Despite his wounds, he forced himself to meet the blond and hugged her. Maybe she was afraid to die alone? Because even he doesn't wish to die alone.

"I love you, Gajeel..." The blond sobbed and he hugged her tighter. Then he took her hand and stared at her chocolate eyes.

"Please marry me..." Gajeel proposed suddenly. He doesn't know what comes into his mind for asking her to marry him but right now, it just feels right.

The blond girl smiled and nodded, "I will." Then they faced the priest who smiled at them despite their impending death and wed them under the church's ruins.

.

.

"I can't believe Anna actually believed _your_ story," Lucy huffed as she remembered the expression on the old woman's face when Gajeel finished his story.

"Because I'm good at making stories. I bet I'm even better than you," Gajeel chuckled. Lucy raised her brow but found nothing to answer back, so she remained quiet. They were now on their way to see the traders.

Finally they saw it: sitting on the ocean at the dock was a gigantic boat. Lucy smiled. _Finally, I'm going home..._

_._

_._

_._

_I can't wait for the Fairy Tail movie!_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail but I love every characters of FT!

_ AngeL .. † 041412 †

.

.

The cool ocean breeze danced with Lucy's hair and a couple of dolphins repeatedly came jumping out of the water then dive back as if trying to impress the blond girl on the white gigantic ship. "I'm glad that you're enjoying the trip," a handsome young man about Lucy's age stood beside her.

"Well, yeah…" Lucy smiled back. "You're the captain of this ship, right? I bet you've been in many places… You have a wonderful life."

"I thought so too… But now I'm not so sure anymore." He sighed.

"And why is that?" Lucy asked. But instead of simply answering her question, the captain took something from his pocket that looked like a small red box then he held Lucy's hand.

The blond mage blushed at the man's unexpected act, "w-what?"

"I know my life will be much wonderful if you'll be a part of it," then he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a stud of diamond in the center. "Please marry me, Lucy."

.

.

"Then what shall I do? Shall I invite him to Fairy Tail?" Lucy blushed at the thought but Gajeel wasn't at all impressed with her imagination. "Will you cut it out already? Who would want to marry a noisy girl like you?"

The blond gasped. How could he be so cruel? Good thing though, she'll only have to be with him for at least two days and the instant they're back at Magnolia, she will never talk to him ever again. "Well let me tell you-"

"We're here." Gajeel cut her off. Lucy looked around her; she was like in a public market at Fiore! Several stalls had been put up and many people came to either buy something or just simply enjoy the unique products of Fiore. Lucy can barely contain her excitement; she immediately rushed to a stall of clothes where Gajeel followed him.

"Just want to remind you that we don't come here to shop," he hissed while grabbing the pink blouse from Lucy's grip.

"Well I'm sorry about that!" Lucy grabbed back the pink blouse but Gajeel's hold was too tight that it ripped apart. "Now look at what you've done!" She gasped.

"Excuse me ma'am but I have to ask you to pay that blouse," the old man behind the counter announced.

"How… How much does it cost?" The blond asked.

The old man rummaged through a big backpack then took out a small notebook and a pair of eyeglasses. "That would be 1,000 jewels." He answered after checking the list of prices.

"O-one thousand jewels?" Lucy gaped and Gajeel whistled apathetically. "You must be mistaken. I mean, this is only a blouse."

"There's no mistake ma'am. Now you'd better pay up or I'll call the guards."

The blond stared at Gajeel but the dragon slayer turned his head to the side, so Lucy decided to search in her pocket though she already knew that there was no money in them. But at least that would buy her some time to think for a better idea.

"Are you gonna pay or not?" The vendor was already losing his patience as he watched the blond insert her hand in her pocket, then to the other and back.

"Uh…" The celestial mage tried to think for a reason. _Come on Lucy, think!_

"Everything alright?" Just then, a handsome, brown-haired young man approached and the time seemed to stop as Lucy and the man stared at each other. "Hi…"

The young man's stare was glued at the blond, "is he giving you a hard time?"

"Sir!" The vendor stood at the sight of the man, "I'm only asking her to pay the blouse that she destroyed."

"How much does it cost? I'll pay for it." The man declared without taking his stare away from Lucy making the blond blush.

"There's no need for that," the dragon slayer interrupted and both the young man and Lucy gazed at his direction. "I'll pay."

Then he grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her away, "we really should be going; we still have to look for the ship's captain, remember!"

"You're hurting me!" The celestial mage tried to rip Gajeel's grasp but in vain and Lucy can't help but wonder why he's always so stubborn. But what the blond can't admit even to herself was that she would like to talk with that gentleman, because who knows, that might be her fateful encounter.

Suddenly, Gajeel stopped and Lucy bumped at his back, "what the heck!"

"So, no thank you or anythin'?" The dragon slayer turned to face her and crossed his arms on his chest.

"After dragging me you're still expecting me to thank you? Are you sure you're alright?" Lucy gawked.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I didn't dragged you for nothin'! Can't you see how that man looked at you?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Could it be… "What are you laughin' at?" The dragon slayer sneered.

"Nothing…" Lucy winked. The celestial mage knew that Gajeel was jealous, and there's no doubt about that.

Finally, they arrived at the ship's entrance and the dragon slayer asked one of the crews regarding the ship's captain by which they were escorted inside. Then they came to a stop in front of a large wooden door and the crew knocked twice, "Captain, somebody wants to talk to you. They claimed to be from Fiore."

"Let them in," the captain called from the inside.

The voice was the same with that man who brought them in this weird place, Lucy thought. And there was something inside her telling her to turn around and walk away but she shrugged it away. As the door opened, they were met by a large man sitting in a wooden chair with his back facing them. "Welcome," the Captain smiled to himself without facing them.

Gajeel held Lucy's wrist, "this voice…" He whispered and Lucy nodded.

.

.

.

_THANK YOU SO MUCH, __**Neko-Tiara**__, for reminding me the important element of a romance story – Jealousy. I admit I really forgot about it that's why I made sure it's included in this and in the future's chapters. I'll do my best to make this story better. :) And of course, THANK YOU for all those who posted their reviews and for those who added this story as their favorite, especially __**Hachibukai**__, my first friend here in fanfiction! :) THANK YOU! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fairy Tail..

_ AngeL .. † 051212 †

.

.

The white gigantic boat swayed with the restless waves creating a rough creaking noise.

"Who…" The blond muttered to herself. "Who are you?"

Gajeel looked around the big wooden room. There's no other way for them to escape except the door where they came in, and he can't help but mentally curse himself for getting all too excited that it doesn't even came into his mind to investigate first regarding these traders, given that they were supposed to be in a different dimension where Fiore is unknown. They shouldn't have gotten their hopes high; now, they were more of a prisoner instead of just lost mages.

Lucy felt the same. But she only wanted to go home… Is that too much to ask?

As the captain rose from his seat, the two mages tensed and Gajeel gripped the blonde's wrist even tighter.

"Like I said, welcome aboard." The captain turned around and the two felt somehow glad to see that their hunch was wrong. Then he gave them a warm friendly smile as he extended his arm to attempt a handshake. "My name's Erandur."

Despite having a different appearance, the voice was exactly the same and that made them uneasy.

.

"We are actually from Fiore," Gajeel explained to the captain after having introduced themselves. "It just so happened that we found ourselves in this place the next morning and we don't even know how it happened. It was really absurd…"

Capt. Erandur stroked his long curly gray beard. "Indeed that was strange; almost impossible to believe. I might sound silly but, could it be possible that you're brought here by magic?"

"Ye-" Lucy tried to answer but Gajeel cut her off.

"Magic? That's impossible. We don't even know any wizard." The dragon slayer answered.

Just then, a brown-haired young man about their age barged in, "Brother!"

"Erikur." Capt. Erandur nudged his head to the two mages' direction. "I've got visitors, Erikur. We'll talk later."

"But this is important!" Then Erikur whispered something in the captain's ear that made his eyes widened.

Capt. Erandur walked to where Gajeel and Lucy were sitting, "there had been a slight problem. But I think it will instead be good news for you, because tomorrow morning, we'll be heading back to Fiore!"

Gajeel and Lucy stared at each other. Supposedly, they should feel happy with the news but instead, they felt uneasy. "Erikur, this is Gajeel and Lucy. They'll be coming with us to Fiore."

Erikur's eyes widened as he saw Lucy. Then he stared abruptly to his brother who gave him a knowing smile. "Do we have to… to do it? I-I mean, to take them with us?"

Lucy stared at him curiously, "what do you mean?"

The young man held Lucy's wrist, "Miss Lucy don't you like it here? I think this place is beautiful, you need not go to Fiore!"

"Erikur!" The captain grabbed the younger man's arm and tore him away from Lucy. "They need to go! They… still have to prepare their luggage."

"That's… right," Gajeel answered. "We'll be back tomorrow. Thank you."

As the two mages went out the door, Lucy looked back at Erikur whose handsome face was distorted with what she assumed was despair.

.

When Captain Erandur was already certain that the two mages were already out of the boat, he slammed the door shut and held his younger brother by the collar. "Are you stupid!"

Erikur trembled before his brother's wrath, "S-sorry... p-please don't hurt me!"

"You like her?" The younger man nodded his head in an answer and the captain slammed him to the wooden table. "Forget it. She's going to die."

Erikur clutched his fists. For how many years, he's never been attracted to anyone before. Ever. And just imagining Lucy's soft face made him blush and he badly wanted to have her. Then he stared at his older brother. Maybe there's something he could do?

But the captain seemed to be able to read his mind. "I'm only going to say this once, Erikur. Try messing with my plans and I'll see you behind bars."

.

.

.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fairy Tail..

_ AngeL .. † 080512 & 111412 †

* * *

><p><em>A 12-year old Erandur stared hopefully at the empty dirt road. It's almost noon yet his father's still not home since yesterday morning, but he knew he'll come home today... He then turned his gaze to the dusty dry land where he was standing and started to draw with his bare foot a stick man holding hands with a stick child. He doesn't need nice clothes nor shoes; he doesn't even need wonderful toys nor delicious food; all he was asking for his birthday was to be with his father who was always full of dreams.<em>

_As he returned his gaze to the road, a smile crawled at his face as he saw a tall, lean man in ragged coat. Poverty was evident in his appearance and yet, he has this smile of content and his eyes who haven't had sleep reflected the joy at the sight of his eldest son._

_Erandur ran to meet his father with arms wide open… And together, they walked towards their small house where a 5-year old Erikur was also waiting._

* * *

><p>"So how's your visit to the traders? Do they agree to take you?" Anna asked excitedly at the rather quiet couple.<p>

"Well… yeah. But I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Gajeel answered as he seated himself on one of the chairs in the kitchen while Lucy proceeded to the bedroom to prepare their luggage consisting only of their old clothes and the few ones Gajeel bought during their first day in this weird place.

As the faces of Gray, Natsu, Erza, Happy, and the rest of Fairy Tail appeared at the blonde's memory she couldn't help but smile. Finally, she's going home; she could hardly wait for tomorrow.

"Why do you say it's a bad idea?" The old woman pressed on but the dragon slayer was already out of the room. He went to the bedroom where Lucy was seated on the bed happily humming to herself. She looked too happy while the dragon slayer was saddened… Does she really hate him that much?

"I really think it's a bad idea," Gajeel muttered with uncertainty.

"Well," the blonde cringed. "I kinda thought so too but there's no other way. I'd rather risk it than be stuck here with you forever."

The dragon slayer chuckled… She really does hate him that much. "Can't blame you. I'd hate to be stuck here with _you _either." And he walked lazily out of the room. Truth is; the dragon slayer knew the moment they're back at Fiore he will become an apparition – he'll be gone at Lucy's sight and will be no more than just some other guild mate… that somehow… he felt as if he wouldn't want that.

"Say, Lucy-" he turned to chat some more but stopped as he saw Lucy hugging her old clothes with eyes shut while her mouth was forming a smile. "Lucy?" _We're not yet in Fiore but she's already ignoring me. And this is even the first time I called her name._

"Gajeel," the dragon slayer was transported back to reality as Anna tugged his clothes. "What is it old lady?" Gajeel boringly asked as if he knew whatever she's gonna say would be of no importance.

"A handsome man's looking for Lucy," the old woman whispered suspiciously while pointing the door.

Gajeel's eyebrow twitched. He stomped towards the door and forcefully opened it as if taking out all his frustrations and confusion through that simple task of opening the wooden door. "What is it that you want?" He growled.

Erikur stared at the dragon slayer completely ignoring the tone of his voice. "I'm here for Lucy," he demanded.

Gajeel was irritated. He crossed his arms on his chest and stood at the door with legs apart that Erikur felt as if he won't let him come in unless he gave the correct password.

Erikur clutched his fists and then all of a sudden it flew towards the dragon slayer's face. Gajeel, who was either not expecting it, or just got too many things on his mind, found himself on the floor. "This has nothing to do with you…" Erikur gritted his teeth desperation evident in his voice.

"Gajeel!" Lucy stared shocked for a second at the dragon slayer and as her eyes fell on the assailant she was even more surprised. "Erikur?"

"W-what was that you bastard!" Gajeel suddenly stood up and grabbed Erikur by the collar.

But Erikur was not at all moved by the sudden actions; instead, he turned his stare at Lucy. "Lucy, please…"

* * *

><p>The moon hung lazily amid the flora of nightfall and the sentinel has just seated at his assigned post in the watchtower when from the distance he noticed several lights running aimlessly inside the thick forest. Suspicious, he blew the trumpet made of a large shell, to warn the people of thieves and to call the warriors. A few minutes later, he was summoned to the port where a white gigantic boat was sitting peacefully, together with a group of warriors and some curious denizens. Apparently, the 'lights' were no thieves nor pirates but the crew of Capt. Erandur scouring the forest for his lost brother given that tomorrow morning they will be sailing back to the far country of Fiore and the said captain won't be leaving unless his beloved brother was with him.<p>

Offering to help the good captain, the sentinels and the warriors set out to look for the lost little brother and so do the enthusiastic denizens who have nothing better to do. As more stars appeared on the horizon, more lamps were dispersed and more people were alerted.

Then somewhere amidst the commotion, a little apartment was mobbed right after the report of having seen the lost brother visiting the said house in the early afternoon of this day. Frantically, the landlady of the small apartment who was thankful for the freedom started rambling about the brother abducting a certain blonde girl with her husband in pursuit and of how she was locked in the restroom during the performance of the crime – causing the search party to be more eager, with the thought of punishment in mind.

Finally, a certain cry of "we've found them!" rang above the other insignificant dins pulling the concourse of justiciars to the direction of the shore southwest of the port where they saw a faint light evanescing as the fog thickened until eventually there left nothing.

"May the sharks eat him and the innocents be washed safely ashore," the denizens prayed knowing for certain the culprit has successfully slipped from their hands of justice therefore passing the burden to the unseen deities. But either they were mocked by those they worshipped or were answered differently, a fleeting boat went after the phantom which the denizens counted at least 15 cross men maneuvering the oars and a gigantic not-so-happy Capt. Erandur, that the people decided it was the latter.

Staring at the sea one last time before it turn red, the denizens focused their eyes on the direction where two boats have disappeared.

* * *

><p>"<em>At first I thought I was doing this for you… for myself. But I realized I'm doing this for my brother. I want to save him but I can't bring myself to surrender him to the Council so I thought maybe you could instead. Please Lucy, please help my brother."<em>

Lucy stared at the handsome man who was propelling one of the oars as she recalled everything that happened early this afternoon. Of course, when she learned that their hunch about Capt. Erandur being the enemy who channelized them here was right, she felt fooled and betrayed; but eventually it dissipated until all she could feel now was a mixed emotion of pity – for Erikur and absurdly, for Erandur – and excitement with the thought that they will be going back to Fiore. Shuddering slightly from the cold, Lucy narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see the 'barrier' which Erikur talked about earlier. It must have been the same magic used to conceal Tenroujima, Lucy thought, though she has no idea what it looked like.

"How are we supposed to get through the barrier?" Sharing her thought, Gajeel broke the silence between them and Lucy diverted her gaze to Erikur, realizing that they had suddenly jumped onto this boat without having a more concrete plan rather than 'Sail Back to Magnolia and Report to the Council Plan'.

"You remember this morning when I whispered something to my brother and he suddenly decided to sail back to Fiore as soon as possible? It's because I told him a hole broke out into the barrier. So the answer to your question, Gajeel-san, is we will use that hole to escape." Erikur answered calmly yet with determination.

Gajeel huffed 'of course' but the blonde pressed further, "You said earlier it was your brother who made this barrier. If you already told him regarding the problem then why won't he just repair it then?"

"Because he can't… anymore." The brunette answered. "I think… I wanted to believe… the Gods have finally decided this madness must stop, that's why we run into you. As I've explained earlier, my brother's magic is a lost magic – one that creates a barrier to conceal a specific area be it small or large. But this crazy dream of his wouldn't have been realized if not for his wife, Aoine, who uses the kind of magic which alters a human's memory. The staff which my brother used to transfer people here was an ancient magic tool which will only take effect unless the one wielding it has a strong will. Aoine somehow managed to coalesce her magic into the staff that whoever was hit by it would automatically lose their own memory and be replaced with a fake one that they've been here ever since they were born. But during their fight with you, it seemed that you were able to knock Aoine's consciousness therefore your memories are intact. After finding out, my brother instantly decided to visit you in the form of an innocent trader in order to have you knocking at our doors instead of us searching for you… which proved utile."

Gajeel flouted and Lucy stared at the rippling water, embarrassed for falling easily into the trap. She remembered the name Aoine for it was her who foolishly insulted Erza. Had it not been for the armored mage, she must have been wondering right now what her keys are for. Wanting to dispel the awkward atmosphere, the dragon slayer hissed sarcastically, "we're not asking about _that_ and you already explained _that_ earlier. We're asking about the _hole_, you know, at the barrier?"

Erikur stared at Gajeel and uttered "oh right, I'm sorry…" before diverting back his stare ahead of him. "Well my brother told me a pink-haired monster almost killed him. Thankfully, my brother was able to escape by using the staff to himself and to Aoine. But the damage to him was immense, his second origin has closed therefore weakening the barrier."

Lucy and Gajeel let out a silent chuckle at the pink-haired monster. "By the way, you never mentioned your own power nor why are we not able to use magic here." Lucy asked further. "Unlike my brother, unlike you, I have no power… I am not a mage," the brunette simpered with a hint of sadness. "That's why I'm scared of him. And to answer your second question, this barrier that my brother created requires a continuous supply of mana – the reason why he only capture mages – so naturally you can't use magic without mana. Besides, like I said earlier, it has always been his and my father's dream to live in a place where magic is unknown, where people live without magic. Having found no such place, he decided to make his own. That's why I said its madness. He hates wizards ever since we were a child and it's ironic when we discovered he is one of them and even married a mage. Maybe this is a punishment to him for harboring that stark hatred."

"Yet your asshole brother can use magic eh?" Gajeel butt in derisively, suspicion apparent.

"A question I kept asking him yet until now I receive no answer," Erikur sighed and the dragon slayer snorted, for one cannot expect him to trust a stranger much more an ally of the enemy. The moment his power's back, Gajeel promised himself to give this man a helping of his iron fist just because.

Then there was silence… But it was not long enough until the sound of scouring water not far from them caught their attention. Agaze eyes focused at the source, they were dashed to see Capt. Erandur whose appearance returned back to usual – lean yet tall, long brown hair, well-shaved face. "Erikur. You had me worried my dear brother," the captain went fore and smirked evilly as soon as their boats were adjacent.

Letting go of the oar, Gajeel stood in a defensive stance with Lucy behind him and Erikur did the same. "So my little brother has decided to betray me, his only family, for the sake of a stranger? How sad…" The older man shook his head slowly, feigning despair.

Sweat beaded the dragon slayer's body and he felt the blonde gripped his shirt as if seeking for protection. All of a sudden, an image of the celestial mage happily hugging her clothes at the thought of going home flashed in Gajeel's memory and it stabbed him like daggers. He can't deny the fact that earlier he felt a bit – just a very tiny bit – of despair but that doesn't mean he really wanted to stay; especially after witnessing Lucy's excitement and sheer delight. Scanning the enemy, the dragon slayer counted 10 men plus Erandur himself, a total of 11 against 3. A one-sided fight no doubt… For the first time, Gajeel doesn't know what to do. Had it not been for Lucy, he would surely jump into the enemies with or without power and damn the consequences but right now he could only think of how to protect Lucy. But, even if they yield, it is still uncertain what this sly mage will do to them - to Lucy.

"Damn!" Gajeel hissed after realizing he kept on thinking about Lucy. Normally, he wouldn't give a shit to what will happen to her but…

"Don't worry," Erandur croaked as if he was able to read what the dragon slayer was thinking. "I won't do you harm. Like I said, I wanted to help you go back home. Apparently, Midas…" Lips curled to an evil smirk, he waved his hand to the direction of the shore somewhere behind them which served as prison to mages. "Midas is now your home."

Lucy, unable to take the disappointment of a failed escape, stepped forward with clutched fists. "You've gotten mad!" She pointed her finger to Erandur who raised a brow at her sudden actions. "What do you expect to achieve with this? You're only depriving us of our lives! Erikur said it was your father's dream to live in a place where no magic exists, but not this way. If you think you're making your father proud that's where you're wrong… I bet he is crying right now, seeing as how you have fallen."

Eyes widening with shock, Erandur seethed with anger at hearing such vilification. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He uttered the words slowly for his mind was in a maelstrom of emotions undecipherable. She's done it, Erikur could already see himself starving inside the cold cell and the bodies of Lucy and Gajeel beaten to the extent they're unrecognizable. He could already hear the painful scream coming from the blonde girl for he knew his brother would make sure she'll suffer in an unimaginable way.

But none of those happened – or will happen – for Erandur gave out a sigh in an attempt to calm hisself for he knew he has no magic power enough to keep the barrier going. Damn that monster! It was its entire fault that he himself wasn't able to cast another magic. Turning to his crew, he uttered in an obvious disappointed tone "take them!"

"We won't go without a fight," Gajeel raised his fists, with a resolve not to lose especially in front of a certain blonde girl.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for taking too long in updating this story… It's just that I'm no longer in the mood to write but of course I won't leave these stories unfinished so I will really give my very best to find time for them.<em>

_Also, I'm not good in writing action scenes so don't expect for an action next chapter._

_This chapter is meant to answer all questions regarding the place and the intention of the antagonists so I hope I was able to answer them all._

_Thanks!_


End file.
